roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TA33 ACOG
}} The TA33 ACOG '''is an American Telescopic Sight variant of the ACOG Scope. It requires 650 kills to be unlocked, or it can be purchased with credits. History The TA33G-13 ACOG was produced by Trijicon as a 3 x 30 variant to the previous 4 x 32 TA-31 scope in the late 20th century. It boasted numerous capabilities: a thinner frame, illuminated sight picture and crosshair reticle.https://www.at3tactical.com/pages/trjicon-acog-comparison-chart It differs from the in-game version of the TA33 ACOG in that the magnification level cannot be adjusted - it is fixed at a 3x magnification. The model in-game features the TA33-C-400122 reticle - a bright yellow cross with rangefinding lines for 400, 600 and 800 metres.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA33-C-400122 In-Game ''General Information'' The TA33 ACOG functions similarly to the PK-A and VCOG 6x Scope in that it has two magnification levels; the first being its lower magnification where the scope functions like most optical attachments, the second being its higher magnification level where it uses the sniper rifle scope mechanic - the outside of the scope being blacked out and removing peripheral vision. It can be very useful in both close-quarters-combat (CQC), and engagements in medium ranges as it does the same way for the VCOG, where the VCOG has a slightly higher magnification to allow ease in long-range engagements.. It is considered to be a better alternative for the VCOG as it has a slightly lower aim down sights (ADS) time than the VCOG, which has increased ADS and can now take much of the visual screen & surroundings while aiming, as it was affected by the major optic revamp on Winter Update 2. ''Usage & Tactics'' See ACOG Scope + Usage & Tactics for similar details. The TA33 ACOG is best suited at medium-long range, where its high zoom values can easily pick off targets accurately, whereas most other sights cannot. It is recommended that the optic is used on designated marksman rifles and weapons suited to medium range combat, such as the AN-94. It can also be used on sniper rifles such as the Steyr Scout and Mosin Nagant due to the scope's high versatility in engagement distances, being able to increase its magnification to a zoom level similar in tier to some sniper scopes. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Can change zoom magnification/level by pressing . * Versatile optical sight, can be used for close & medium-long range combat. Cons: * High kill unlock (650 kills). * Takes away a large portion of the peripheral vision when properly scoping in. * 3x magnification, only half the magnification for the VCOG 6x Scope. However, this magnification can be changed. Trivia * The TA33 ACOG was added into the game along with the major optic revamp in the Winter Update 2 on December 25, 2018. * The color on top of the TA33 is colored yellow, whereas on the ACOG it is colored red. ** This reflects the color of the scope reticle. * The TA33 ACOG was manufactured by Trijicon, the same manufacturer who made the ACOG Scope & the VCOG 6x Scope. * Along with the VCOG 6x Scope, PK-A and various other optics, this optic can change the zoom level by pressing . * On Trijicon's website, the model in-game is refered to as; TA33-C-400122: Trijicon 3x30 Compact ACOG® Scope, Dual Illuminated Amber Crosshair .308/168gr. Winchester Ballistic Reticle w/ Colt Knob Thumbscrew Mount. * As of March 2019, two other ACOG variants, the TA01 ACOG and the TA11 ACOG, were added in Version 4.3.0. References Category:Optics Category:ACOG Family